


Somebody that I used to know

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: Long live the gods (for they live right next to you) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Gods, Childhood, Gen, Growing Apart, Growing Up, This is part of a series, then coming back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: (But your still family so what dose it matter)Part of the Long Live the gods series.About Trygve's, Brynjar's and Sigurd's childhood and how they grew up, grew apart, and then come back together. Not very graphic about what exactly happened, like if in was in a battle I won't describe it, but other wise I think its clear what they did.





	Somebody that I used to know

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that have waited so long for this, thank you for waiting. I have plainly not been motivated to write anything about this Au. Or if I have it would only come in short burst anorthen leave. But I have finished this and so I present you this. 
> 
> As an update the sequel to the first one that was written "gods are just dirks in love" I believe the title was has a chapter written I just hope to have a few more chapter started before posting. And i have to figure out where I am going with this. Like I have an idea but like I need the details. Any way I hope you enjoy this.

Despite what Brynjar likes to say, it is Sigurd who is the oldest among them. Their father says that he was born when the snow storm outside the cave had calmed to nothing, like nothing could but him could calm rage. Sigurd was a quiet child that looked at the world in wonder, and when he wanted something he showed unusually talent in coming up with a plan to get it.

It was a hundred years later when Brynjar came into the world kicking and screaming like he was so angry. So close in age and both stubborn to the highest degree the two godlings would fight so often that their father had to separate them more than a few Like Sigured times a day. Brynjar was alway ready to fight, to scream, punch and kick, that more often than not when left alone his father would find him fighting with some wild animals. It made sense, their father would later say, that he was born in the middle of a battle.

Trygve was born when they were sailing, in the middle of a storm yet he was calm like he thought everything was fine. LIke Sigurd he was a quiet child, to quite some would think, though he would always stare out at the sea. “Longing for it” father would say, Trygve was always visibly upset when he was taken away from it though he would never say a thing. When ever Brynjar and Sigurd would fight Trygve would stare at them and not say a thing, that usually made them stop if only to go fight somewhere else.

Still they were family and whenever one was hurt they would stick up for the other, though they would be the last to say that they were a weird family. But they were, after all they had an almost genius child, a child who loved to fight almost as much as he loved to eat, and a child who might as well be mute. But they didn’t care, and so ignored what others thought or said.

But like all things their mostly peaceful childhood had to end, Sigurd’s and Brynjar’s fighting had escalated. Where before when they were done fighting they would have bruises and maybe some shallow cuts now their bones were being broke as they cut into the other with swords. Their father tried everything he could to get them to stop but they would not. Trygve never joined them, instead he would be inside and be reading, though he would never back down when Brynjar would destroy one of his books.

Brynjar was the first to leave surprisingly, after a fight with Sigurd and then their father he left. Going south he did not say anything, he just packed his stuff and took a horse in the night. With no one to fight with, no one to be challenged by, Sigurd was the second to leave. He packed and went more east than north, he at least said goodbye though but other than that he stayed true to being quiet. Trygve was the last to go, he had always wanted to go sailing and with his father's permission, he would have gone anyway if his father said no, and disappeared.

In the years that he had been gone, Brynjar had done what he always loved to do, fight. He had risen up as a soldier and painted his way through the battlegrounds with red, until he was a commander, then seen as a king by the people that followed him. People that fought by his side and were just as eager to fight and win. From his southern home he marched up wards and met his brother on the battlefield for the first time.

Sigurd had spent his own years as a strategist to the king of the people that he claimed, and when he heard of Brynjar fighting and getting close, he took his own men and marched to meet them. The years had been kind to the oldest brother but he stilled craved the challenge of fighting someone that was on his level, the humans around him were weak compared him and would not lift a finger to him even if they weren’t weak, they were to scared of offending him.

Still scared men or not, when fighting Brynjar it became clear the years have not dulled his ability to fight. And though neither won that first battle they would continue to fight for years, sometimes Brynjar would win some fights, based on the casualty of their men, or Sigurd would win. The fights between them were more brains vs. brawn, and went on for over a hundred years until they ran into their father. 

They had not thought of him in years, nor have that thought of Trygve, they knew that he too left their father but they did not know when, or what had happened to him. When their father asked them if they had seen him their answer was no, they had been too busy fighting each other that they didn’t think of the family that they once had. After their father explained that Trygve had been missing for about two hundred and fifty years after sailing off, and yelling at them for forgetting about their family, the two older brother put their weapons aside and looked.

Brynjar took Trygve missing the hardest, growing the two had been close despite how much of an asshole he had become later in life. Brynjar gathered his men and didn’t sleep if he could help it, staying up so he could spend every waking minute looking for Trygve. Sigurd grew cold, to himself, to the world, before he would still get angry or show happiness. Now he was just blank, the only thing that was driving him was finding Trygve.

 

He had long since settled down on land when his family found him, after fifty years on the sea Trygve had come back to land. It had done him good out in the sea, he had grown taller and had more muscles on him than before. Trygve had longer hair that he had pulled back with a with a leather rope, he never stopped moving and maybe that was why his family had a hard time finding him. 

He was still the same as he was before, he still never showed much emotions and when he did it would be in small frowns, eye rolls, or small smiles. Still for how much stayed the same so much seemed to change, the books that Trygve had saved seemed to double. He had a look in his eyes that said that he knew more about the world than you did, that he saw more things than anyone else. Trygve would stare off in thought before nodding and walking away, leaving everyone else to scramble to follow him. 

In away he wasn’t their brother, he was too different, than again it was probably the same for Trygve they thought. But when they did find him, completely by accident they thought. 

(Trygve was tired of moving, running, away from his family. He had changed but so have they and really why did he want to be away from the people that could possibly understand him most?)

(He didn’t. The years away had been hard, he starved, he went mad. He killed without mercy and didn’t care who it was that died by his hand. He hated himself why wouldn’t his family hate him too when they found out? He didn’t want them to and maybe that's why he ran, ran away from everyone but his creatures)

Problems arose when Brynjar, the most impatient of the three, tried to get Trygve to tell them where he had been. The two of them had told him where they had been, what had done to each other, so maybe he would talk about what he did. (What made him like this, so spacey, so not him?) Trygve did not, he shook his head and walked away. Brynjar was angry and Sigurd was worried. A fight started.

Magic rose to Trygve’s hand, blueredpurpleblack swirled around his fingers he doesn’t want to talk why does he have to, Brynjar grabs his ax, it’s heavy in his hands he doesn’t want to fight his little brother why can’t he stop and see that if they just talked they wouldn’t have to. Off the the side Sigurd closes his eye before he grabs his own weapon, he too doesn’t want to fight but he will do what he must to make sure they do not kill each other.

(Trygve didn’t want to talk, what if they hate him? Brynjar wanted his brother back, what if leaving caused Trygve to hate him? Sigurd looked at them with tired eyes, why could they not see that they were a family still. That they could never hate each other.)

The fight ends with Sigurd holding the two of them down, Brynjar was on top of Trygve holding him with tears in his eyes. Trygve was screaming, his own tears hidden by his hand, as he told them of what happened. After, it is silent, Trygve pants before a stream of “I’m sorry’s” spill out, in response his older brothers hold him until he his silent once more.

Sigurd get up first and helps Brynjar, then he takes Trygve and carries him to bed. They don’t talk, for once Brynjar is quiet and Trygve had fell asleep. Brynjar is the one who wipes away the tears on the youngest face before climbing in next to him, holding him tight as if to shield him from the world. Sigurd lays on the other side, the outside to protect them from all harm like all big brothers are supposed to do, before covering them all with a fur blanket. It’s silent but not stifling, freeing in away as if finally the storm had passed. 

They fall asleep emotions showing and ready to burst, but that is anothing thing to deal with tomorrow. Right now they are going through a rough spot, but they are in the end a family. They will get through this, stronger than before, closer than before, they will be fine.


End file.
